My main goals are: First, to learn the skills needed to study basic neurophysiology in humans and develop proficiency in microneurography, near infrared spectroscopy and 31 P NMR spectroscopy. Second, to complete the studies described in the research plan, which will form the basis of my doctoral dissertation. Third, to further develop a critical approach to science through interaction with outstanding capacities in exercise physiology, such as Dr. Victor and Dr. Jere Mitchell, and to further develop the conceptual framework for my future research by participating in the orientation towards more cellular and molecular approaches to cardiovascular science that is taking place under Dr. Sanders Williams's direction of the cardiology division.